Healings
by Talia Falcon
Summary: Brekkin, an empath, is Chosen by a mentally damaged Companion and brought to Haven to be trained. Vanyel is the only one who can, and his death is fast approaching.
1. Choosing...

Before I begin, I would like to acknowledge that I do not own Vanyel Askevron, Savil, Randale, Shavri, Andrel, the Tayledras, Yfandes, or Megwyn. HOWEVER, I do own Brekkin, Reneri, Sellis, Taia, and Taia's Companion Cortta.  
  
BTW – Megwyn is Yfandes' foal. I'm not making this up. Third LHM book, mentioned a whopping ONE time.  
  
Also – I know Van is a bit OOC, and that Andrel cannot speak to Companions, but logic has been suspended for the duration of this fanfic. Okay?  
  
Oh; and there is mild slash – a little V/S and a little Brekkin/Sellis, perhaps. Not a lot. If you don't like shay'a'chern fics, don't read this.  
  
Healings  
  
:Get AWAY from me!:  
  
"Brekkin, girl, don't touch her! Leave her!"  
  
"But father, she's – "  
  
:Don't TOUCH me!:  
  
"Father, she's a Companion! They don't hurt them that's done no wrong – "  
  
"This one's different! Brekk, come!"  
  
The girl looked again at the white horse, who was rearing, her bright blue eyes wild and crazed, then bolted after her father.  
  
Megwyn came back down, sides heaving, silver hooves planted in the dust of the road. The child – that child – her child – hers – her Chosen – would be hers, if –  
  
:Brekkin – child, come back!:  
  
The girl paused, looking over her shoulder, breathing hard. "Why?" she called at Megwyn, who tossed her head and snorted. :Come!:  
  
Cautiously, the farmer's daughter edged back towards the graceful white mare, who now stood stock-still, waiting. When Brekkin reached her, the Companion bowed her head to look into the girl's sincere gray-green eyes.  
  
:I Choose you, Brekkin,: said Megwyn, her Mindvoice bright and joyous. :You are the little sister of my heart and the answer to my prayers. I am Megwyn, young one.:  
  
1 An empath. Oh, thank gods, the girl's an empath –  
  
Then the child lay a hand on Megwyn's neck and the mare screamed in fear and shock, causing Brekkin to jerk away suddenly.  
  
:Chosen – I am sorry – it is all right – you must be careful, though. I have been hurt…:  
  
"How?"  
  
:Not yet. We must return to Haven. Mount – :  
  
"You're joking."  
  
:No. Get on, and we'll say goodbye to your papa, hmm?:  
  
Brekkin was half asleep in the saddle, her eyelids drooping, when Megwyn stopped dead in the middle of the road and said, as calmly as she could, :Brekkin, Chosen – get off. Please.:  
  
"But – "  
  
:Brekkin!:  
  
Muttering about 'indecisive white beasts', Brekk dismounted and walked alongside the Companion, who had noticeably relaxed.  
  
:I am sorry, little sister,: said Megwyn unhappily. :But, truly, it is hard to bear the touch of a human, though it is nothing you did. Damn Vkandes and his priests!: 


	2. Chosen...

Same disclaimer as before – I own only the characters whose names you don't know. (Except for Megwyn.) Bye for now.  
  
Zhai'helleva,  
  
Talia  
  
  
  
Sellis moaned in her sleep, her brow creasing with the pain, emotional and physical. Goddess, she thought desperately, help me, lady – I cannot wake – There was a sudden sharp burst of agony, and the girl screamed, still unconscious. The muscles in her slim body tightened and her back arched as a Healer tried to hold her down. :Reneri!:  
  
:Chosen – ?:  
  
:No – her Healer – Reneri, is Herald Vanyel here?:  
  
:Away still.:  
  
:Goddess…any Empaths?:  
  
:None that can help Sellis – no, wait – Megwyn is back, she's Chosen – girl's an empath – powerful one. Want her?:  
  
:As soon as possible, Reneri.:  
  
A harried-looking woman, all in white with a beaky nose, hurried Brekkin into what she recognized as a sickroom. A man in Healer's Greens stood next to the single bed, worry creasing his brow. He looked up as they entered.  
  
"Savil, I am sorry to cause you trouble…but I can't wake Sellis and Reneri is frightened near senseless and Van won't be back for another week at least and I – "  
  
"Andrel – Andy, calm down. Sellis isn't my student – no Gift – but we can't afford to lose even one trainee." With that, the woman Savil hurried out, with a worried glance at the girl lying on the bed.  
  
She was slender, with white-blond hair and pale skin. Her face, though it was young and fine-boned, was lined with pain. At the moment, nothing else seemed to be wrong with her. The Healer the woman had called 'Andrel' touched Brekkin's shoulder.  
  
"What's your name?"  
  
"Brekkin."  
  
"Alright. I'm going to show what to do, and if you just follow my example – "  
  
"'Scuse me, master Andrel…but what'm I supposed t' be doing?"  
  
"Gods – child, this is Sellis. She's a Herald–Trainee. We don't know what exactly happened to her, but her Reneri says something triggered memories she'd blocked, and she tried to kill herself." Brekkin noticed suddenly that the girl's wrists were bandaged. "Poor child – it's not fair to her, being shaych and having to deal with fourteen years being abused…" He shook his head. "Reneri says you're an empath. You've heard of them?"  
  
Brekkin nodded, her eyes still on the girl in the bed.  
  
"Good. Look – can you ground and center?"  
  
"Can I what?"  
  
Andrel looked at the farmer's daughter in front of him, and she looked back. He sighed. Herald-Mage Vanyel was really the only one suited to train the youngling, as he was one of the few Heralds with empathy…no, there was Shavri, the King's Own. But she was already hard-put keeping Randale alive; she couldn't possibly take on a student. At that moment, someone banged on the door.  
  
"Andy, open up! Savil sent me up here – said you needed help. I just got back – "  
  
"Van?"  
  
"Of course, who else would Savil send up? It's the great Herald-Mage Vanyel Firewalker – or whatever else they're calling me these days."  
  
"Demonsbane," said Brekkin under her breath.  
  
"I heard that," said the Herald mildly, opening the door. He wasn't what she'd expected. Oh, he was handsome enough – but his black hair was streaked through with silver, and there were dark circles under his eyes. He looked at her curiously. "You're Megwyn's Chosen, aren't you?"  
  
"Yes, m'lord."  
  
"Gods, don't call me that. Andy, what do you need me for?"  
  
"It's Sellis – something just…snapped."  
  
The Herald looked down at the pale girl, and concern showed on his handsome face. Then he shook his head unhappily. "I'm sorry, Andrel. I don't have any reserves left. But – the girl – "  
  
He turned to stare at Brekkin, who shifted nervously under his silver gaze. It wasn't every day a living legend turns around and considers you. He narrowed his eyes and pulled her forward.  
  
"If I show you how, do you think you can help her?" he said quietly. She met his silver eyes and nodded cautiously. Vanyel put his hands on her shoulders, and said, "Take her hand. Good. I'm going to put myself into your mind and show you how. It's how the Tayledras trained me. You're an empath – it means you feel emotions and can help sooth them, if need be."  
  
Vanyel gently showed her how to ground, center, and 'reach' out to Sellis to touch the girl's pain-filled mind. The first time Brekkin tried, she jerked backwards at the agony Sellis was feeling. Vanyel caught her and steadied her, then had her repeat the process. It was easier the second time, but the hurt in the other girl's mind was still overwhelming.  
  
What do I do? she cried, and the silver-blue 'presence' that was Vanyel seemed to sigh. :See if you can wake her…once she's conscious, we can take care of her, talk to her.:  
  
Brekkin never wavered. The girl's aura was dark, storming with fear and pain. She couldn't not help stop Sellis' hurting. Sellis…Sellis, wake up…don't be frightened. You're safe, you won't be hurt here…  
  
"Her Companion," whispered Vanyel. "His name's Reneri."  
  
Reneri needs you…please, Sellis, wake up!  
  
Brekkin felt the girl stirring under her hands, and looked down. Sellis had opened her eyes and was staring up into Brekkin's. They were light blue, and still full of pain and fear.  
  
"Ye brought me back."  
  
Brekkin nodded.  
  
"Thank ye. Andy, I – "  
  
The Healer held up a hand to forestall her words. "Later, Sellis. Explanations will come later. Can you sleep without dreaming?"  
  
Sellis shook her head, though she was obviously exhausted, and Vanyel, looking over the Healer's shoulder, sighed, then reached forward to touch the girl's temple. At his touch, Sellis closed her eyes.  
  
"I thought you had no reserves left," said Andrel softly.  
  
"I don't. Look, where's Stefan? I need to talk to him, and I need to talk to him now."  
  
"He's with the King."  
  
Vanyel swore and hurried out, Andrel not far behind him. Brekkin was left alone in the room with Sellis. They seemed to have forgotten all about her. Her head began to pound, and she sat down on the bed to try and soothe it. The movement woke the other girl, who levered herself up and examined Brekkin. "Girl?"  
  
Brekkin glanced up. "I thought you were asleep."  
  
"Van's more drained than he knows. It didn't work very well."  
  
"You know him? But – but he's a legend – I didn't think that they – "  
  
"That they actually consorted with regular old people? I have news for ye – he's just like us other mortals; he's got t' same needs and wants as we do. He's shaych – bet ye didn't know that."  
  
"I did."  
  
Sellis looked more closely at the other girl. "That doesn't bother ye?"  
  
"Should it?"  
  
The trainee shrugged and lay back down. "It bothers some people, that t' greatest living Herald-Mage has a preference for his own sex. They don't say it t' his or Stef's face, but 'tis there, all the same."  
  
"Stef?"  
  
"The Bard Van's lifebonded to."  
  
"But Tylendel…"  
  
"Oh, so ye've heard that story? Ye'd be surprised at how many people haven't. Apparently, it's possible to lifebond twice. And Van's happy, at least. Gods know there's precious little joy in t' man's life…" Sellis closed her eyes again. "Andy's coming back, with a guide for ye, hopefully."  
  
Sure enough, the door opened a minute later, and Andrel and a small young woman came in. "I'm sorry for leaving so quickly, Brekkin. I forgot all about you. Taia's going to show you around and help you get settled, alright?"  
  
Brekkin nodded mutely. What she wanted to do was stay and talk with Sellis, but Taia propelled her gently out the door.  
  
"Sellis – "  
  
"She'll be all right; she's a resilient little thing. She's got every mother in the place doting on her, skinny, big-eyed starveling that she is. Sellis is tall – but she's little more than skin and bones. Poor child – she's only fourteen, newly Chosen and frightened." Taia sighed. "Come on – do you want to hang about Healer's all day? I'll show you your quarters, then take you out to the Field, then show you around the Collegium a bit. Alright?"  
  
Brekkin nodded, her head still buzzing slightly, and let Taia lead her out the door and down the hall. 


	3. The first friend...

You know the drill by now. I don't own anyone except the people I mentioned in the first chapter. Um, if you have any idea where I should go with this I am open to any suggestions. Please? Thank you if you complied!  
  
  
  
Her quarters were small, but she had a bed all to her own and the room was hers, hers alone. So Taia said, and Brekkin believed her. The older girl showed her the bathing rooms, and the dining hall, then brought her outside, saying that the Companion's Field was next. Brekkin perked up immediately. She kept having to remind herself that this was all real, and Megwyn would be the proof.  
  
Taia climbed up on the rail fence surrounding the field, then put her fingers to her mouth and whistled as loud as she could. Two white shapes started towards them, resolving themselves into horse forms as they came closer. One was clearly Megwyn; the other was unfamiliar, but came straight to Taia, who laughed and rubbed the male Companion's neck. Brekk just looked at Megwyn, and Megwyn looked right back at her with solemn blue eyes.  
  
Then she reached to touch the white arch of the Companion's neck, to slide her hand along the glossy fur as Taia did, and Megwyn screamed the scream of a horse in mortal terror. She reared up on her hind legs and screamed again, lashing out with her forefeet. Brekkin cried out, throwing up an arm instinctively to protect her face and backing up. Then Taia's Companion snorted, tossed his head, and went to stand beside Megwyn, who was back on all fours, her sides heaving, her head down, and her whole body trembling. The other Companion seemed to be soothing her.  
  
Taia took Brekkin gently by the elbow. "Come, girl. Cortta will calm her. She'll be alright, don't worry."  
  
Brekkin climbed the stairway that she knew led to Sellis' sickroom. She paused at the door, and pressed her ear against it. Hearing nothing, she eased open the door and slipped inside. Sellis glanced up from a book and smiled.  
  
"Heyla. I never did get your name, girl. What is it?"  
  
Brekkin blushed and said quietly, "Brekkin Galisan. I'm from the farmlands halfway to the Eastern Border, and Karse. (Karse is one the Eastern Border, yes?) You're Sellis, am I right?"  
  
"Aya. From t' city. Slums." Sellis didn't look at all perturbed, and she continued watching Brekkin, who seemed a little taken aback. After a moment, she saw the farm girl give an almost imperceptible shrug and relax. Her gray-green eyes were tired and unhappy, and Sellis edged closer.  
  
"What's t' matter?" she asked quietly, and Brekk sighed.  
  
"It's my Companion. She's not like them that's in the stories. I can't even touch her and I hate it!" Brekkin said all this quietly, but with a fierceness that surprised Sellis.  
  
"Ah. So ye're t' one Megwyn Bonded to…" Sellis murmured, almost to herself. "I'd been wonderin'. I wish you luck wit' that one. She's frightened of everyone here."  
  
Brekkin nodded, her hair falling into her face. She snorted, much like a horse, and swept it away impatiently. "Is there any reason you have to stay up here?"  
  
"Not really – Andrel says I 'ave to, but there's no basis for that. I'm fine. I just…" Sellis glanced down at her wrists. "I just ran into a time when I just couldn't take it anymore." She looked sideways up at Brekkin. "Anyway, why d' ye ask?"  
  
"I'm lonely, and 'sides, you're the only other person here I know, 'cept for Andrel and Taia," answered Brekkin, and began to fiddle with the tunic hem of her Grays. Then Sellis nodded, and pushed herself up off the bed. "Where d' ye want t' go?"  
  
"I dunno, really."  
  
"I need to go speak to Reneri. Come down t' th' Field wit' me? Mayhap we can get Megwyn t' loosen up a little." Sellis tipped her head inquiringly, white hair falling over one eye. Brekkin realized, absently, that that was not its natural color. When she asked about it, Sellis shrugged. "Got bleached out by t' sun, I guess. I ain't no mage; 'twasn't magic that did it.  
  
"Well? Will ye come down t' th' Field wit' me? I need someone t' keep an eye on me; I'm still a bit shaky." The street girl shrugged, almost apologetically, and got to her feet. She reached out a hand to steady herself on the air, and Brekkin started forward to help her. Sellis shook her head, silently saying that she could do this on her own. Finally, she regained her balance, and started out the door. Brekk paused for a moment, concerned, then dashed out the door after Sellis. 


	4. Assassin Maid (and yes, it relates to th...

Um, lessee – I own the song, 'Assassin Maid,' (or 'Maid of Sherrin,' I can't decide) which is what Sellis sings. I apologize for the long intro and the short chapter. Again – suggestions?  
  
Other than that and the characters I mentioned owning earlier, I have nothing. Oh, Shaelesand – thanks for the suggestion. I didn't even think about that. Megwyn's pain is kinda psychological and kinda magical – my friend Byrd came up with the idea. Vkandes – the Karsite SunPriest – sent some priesty guys in to see if they could block a Companion's power to Choose or something like that. The fewer Companions Choosing, the fewer Heralds for the Karsites to deal with. They weren't familiar with the Companion's aura/how they worked, so it went wrong. Now she's terrified of people touching her. That's why she needs an empath.  
  
*~*4*~*  
  
Brekkin caught Sellis as the other girl had to rest on the stairs to ground level. But the girl was fairly cheerful about it; she was stretched out over three steps with her eyes half closed. "Heyla, Brekk. Help me up?" She put up a calloused hand, which the farmer-girl took with a shy smile. The streetie was on her feet in a second, her light blue eyes smiling and eager. "C'mon, c'mon – I want ta see Reneri. I been up at Healer's too long – I 'aven't seen 'im in 'alf a week now."  
  
"I'm almost afraid to go near my Megwyn…one of is going to get hurt, I c'n guarantee it, and it's prob'ly going t' be me."  
  
They were most of the way down the stairs now, and Sellis put a hand on the other's shoulder, stopping her. They faced each other on the step for a moment, and Sellis said softly, "She won't hurt ye – she can't, ye're her Chosen. 'Twould be like hurtin' herself. Ah, Brekk, ye worry t' much; she'll recover from 'tever's painin' her, ye'll see."  
  
Brekkin managed a grin, and the two girls picked up their pace again, heading like an arrow shot from a bow towards the Field. They stopped to let Sellis rest two more times, and again when they reached the fence. Then the pair hauled themselves over and began to walk towards the nearest grove of trees.  
  
"That's not the Grove, is it?"  
  
"No, tha's deeper in t' Field. I'll take ye there later, if y' want."  
  
"Later, maybe." Brekkin looked around; they had entered the small grove. "Where are the Companions?"  
  
"They're comin', don' worry. Reneri is talkin' t' yer Megwyn, 'suring her tha' y' ain't mad at her."  
  
"I'm not – just a little frightened."  
  
Sellis began to sing tunelessly, a streetrat song, "Maid of Sherrin, make yer leap. See the knife? it's hidden deep. Maid of Sherrin, who's yer prey? Will they live another day?"  
  
Brekkin winced; Sellis's singing ability was somewhat limited and left much to be desired. Suddenly, she gasped in real pain as a wave of mental anguish hit her, and reached out to hold herself up. Sellis quickly put her shoulder under the other's shaking hand.  
  
"Brekk? What's t' matter?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I'm sorry this is so short, but it's been a long week for me. I had MCAS (for you peeps who don't live in MA, that's Massachusetts Comprehensive Assessment System, a horrible test) last week and 2 days this week. Yawn. I will update later.  
  
BTW – can you *guess* what's the matter?  
  
Luv ya all,  
  
~Talia~ 


End file.
